


The last record

by Mutaforma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaforma/pseuds/Mutaforma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting a camera at the entrance of the ruins seemed a good idea to her. To check that nobody could go out, and nobody could come in.<br/>It's not that she didn't trust the sentry or something!<br/>It's just... he didn't seem to inspire trust. </p><p>[Alphys recorded all Sans and Toriel conversation. Alphys watched all of them.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last record

Putting a camera at the entrance of the ruins seemed a good idea to her. To check that nobody could go out, and nobody could come in.  
It's not that she didn't trust the sentry or something!  
It's just... he didn't seem to inspire trust. 

Yeah, a security camera. But just for security! Of course, that skeleton was doing everything possible to make a good job. 

To be honest, at first Alphys never watched those records. They must have been boring. What do you think could happen? What do you hope to see? Just snow, snow, and more snow. Even the sentry used to come to the door of the Ruins with a book, just to spend his time.  
It must have been a boring job. 

Then, for curiosity, Alphys decided to rewind the tape and watch what it recorded. She was pleasantly surprised by what she watched. That skeleton really had a great sense of humor!  
Her laboratory had never been so filled of laughters.  
There was no better way to use a huge door. Ingenious, really ingenious.  
After a while, Alphys got used to sit in front of her screen and enjoy those records, better than a comedy show, during the night, when she was too tired to work and Mettaton had to charge his battery.  
Even that sad laboratory needed fun. 

Suspence! Drama action!  
A skeleton spends his days knocking on a door, but he would never expect someone could reply!  
Alphys felt an immediate sense of excitement and in those few moments of hesitation she wished to know what would happen.  
“Dishes”  
“Dishes who...?”  
“Dishes a very bad joke”  
Alphys laughed so loudly that she covered the laughter of the person on the other side of the door. Fortunately, the skeleton heard it very well. 

Now Alphys had something nice to do in her free time. Following the events of the skelton and the mysterious woman behind the door.  
At first they shared puns and jokes.  
Then they started chatting. Private and useless information, Alphys couldn't use it for any reason. It was useless. But... it was nice to listen to it.  
And slowly, something changed. Something seemed to grow, in the gaze of that skeleton. Those bones weren't empty any longer, but they shone with a blue light. It was scary and yet... almost tender.  
And when he laughed, he seemed happy, like he was truly happy for the first time.  
And that woman seemed she hadn't laughed for a life time.  
Maybe it was her romantic soul used to watch anime, but Alphys saw something more in those records.  
And she was envious of their simple happiness. 

(How beautiful, to have nothing and be happy. Maybe this is the key of our life, as monsters. To live with what we have got, and try to be happy with that. Is this what we forgot? Is it so... important to go back on the surface? What if we already have everything we need?) 

“If a human ever comes through this door, could you please, please promise me something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?”  
What an unexpected plot twist! A human! A human in the monsters' kingdom. Alphys felt her heart beating harder and faster, excited.  
“I need to follow their journey! I need to follow them! I need to protect my people!”  
While she was too busy to prepare all the cameras to find the human, she didn't hear the skeleton say “Yes.”  
That was the last record.


End file.
